Green Lantern
With the ability to overcome great fear and harness the power of will, test-pilot Hal Jordan was chosen to be the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 inheriting the ring of the dying alien Green Lantern, Abin Sur. He later on went to creating his own power ring from his own will power. Through sheer will power and determination, Hal has established an impressive record of heroism across the galaxy with the help of his fellow Green Lanterns as well as his peers in the Justice League. Biography Hal Jordan was born in Coast City to Martin Jordan and Jessica Jordan, the middle child of three children. Many years later, a dying alien named Abin Sur, member of the Green Lantern Corps, crash-landed his starship in the Californian desert. Having selected a replacement officer for his position, the power ring chose Hal Jordan for his ability to overcome great fear. The ring and its abilities were explained to him, and he inherited the mantle of Green Lantern. Acting as a galactic police officer, it was his job to serve and protect all life in Sector 2814. He took on the mantle of Green lantern quickly and Joined the Justice League. Recent Events Hal Jordan is currently returning to earth after the events of Godhead and the war against the New Gods of New Genesis that was fought over the white lantern ring and the power wielded by Kyle Rayner, the Life Equation. Kyle gained power over the source code when he crossed over to the other side of the source wall. When he returned, the New Gods sensed his power and sought to take it for their own in hopes of finally defeating Darkseid and Apokolips for good. During this battle, Hal found himself making alliances with Red Lantern Guy Gardner, Sinestro, and even Black Hand who all helped him in ending the battle when they used boom tube technology to take the fight to the New God's planet of New Genesis. These events led to Hal taking some time off on Earth. After an encounter with his earth friends at a local bar on earth he had to accept than Carol Ferris has moved on in a new relationship with Kyle Rayner and he must rebuild his life. Ha also has accepted to train Jessica Cruz in the use of the Earth-3 power ring in the Justice League book being written by Geoff Johns. In the Green Lantern book that ended before the start of Convergence in April, 2015 he made a plan to make himself the scapegoat of the Green Lantern fiasco. He sought to gather all the hatred and finger pointing to himself rather than on the Green Lantern Corps. He did this by telling Kilowog that he would act like he betrayed the Corps and take the blame for all the destruction caused during the war with the Durlans and the Khund. His last act was to steal Krona's gauntlet and have a fight with Kilowog that they had to make look good and believable. Personality Hal is incredibly sarcastic and makes many sarcastic quips, to his comrade's annoyance. He doesn't think about the consequences of his actions, being more concerned with how to deal with the problem at hand, this part of his personality later mellows out as he became an integral part of the League. Relationships * Jessica Cruz * Jericho * Kaylark * Superman * Batman * Kilowot Powers and Abilities * Aviation: Even before becoming a Green Lantern, Hal Jordan was a very skilled pilot, just like his father was. * Leadership: Hal Jordan has proven to be a fantastic leader, usually assuming leadership of many Green Lanterns in battle. * Indomitable Will: Being a Green Lantern, Jordan has great willpower. He's shown to never back down from a fight and always push through obstacles, making him one of the greatest Green Lanterns ever Equipment * Power ring: The power ring is the source of power of a Green Lantern and the most powerful weapon in the known universe. It is powered by the user's will and grants them the ability to fly, fire energy beams, and create hard light constructs of anything that he can imagine. Hal also has a energy connection to the ring, able to will it back to his finger should he be separated from it. ** Animating: A Green Lantern can will things to move how he wants. ** Artificial Intelligence: Every ring has a connection to the Main Battery on Oa, which taps into an artificial intelligence. It acts as an "on-board computer," telling the wearer what they need to know. It can either respond out loud, or silently directly to the wearer's mind. The AI contains a large database of information that may be crucial to a Lantern's success. The ring also translates nearly every language to and from the wearer (though they have difficulty translating profanity), which is why the Corps can communicate with each other. When the bearer of a Green Lantern ring dies, the ring will seek out a suitable replacement for their sector. The AI can be used to play a holographic playback sequence complete with colors across the spectrum based on information in memory banks. The ring can dictate when to pause or stop the playback should an interruption arise where the Lanterns undivided attention is needed. The AI can also alert the wielder of incoming threats or of attempts to manipulate the wielders construct by an outside party. ** Burglar Alarm: A Green Lantern can coat anything with the ring's beam and thus, if anyone other than himself touches it, his ring will glow, alerting him to the possible theft. ** Communicator: The ring can act as a personal communicator between Green Lanterns. They have also been seen connected to telephones. ** Costumes: The wearer of the ring may create any costume they choose, based on their personal preferences, whenever they choose. The ring projects the costume over any clothes already worn at the time. The only rules that the Guardians of the Universe implement on the creation of a individual costumed is that the ring bearer display the insignia of the Green Lantern Corps. ** Energy Projection: The rings can also project beams, form protective bubbles and force fields, and fire destructive blasts. Sometimes, depending on the wearer, the beams and blasts make sounds. Kilowog's ring is one such example of blasts making sounds. ** Energy Constructs: The rings can construct anything the wearer can imagine from hard-light energy, as long as they are willing to make it. The more determined the wearer is, the more complex and intricate these things can be. The constructs can even be so complex as to form working machines, computers, and even people. However, Hal is known for his relatively simple, straightforward constructs like his ever faithful boxing glove. ** Flight: The ring allows the wearer to fly in atmosphere or in space, and can achieve incredible speeds, moving from planet to planet in a matter of hours. ** Invisibility: The ring can make the wearer or anything else invisible. ** Matter Manipulation: A Green Lantern can use their ring to manipulate nearby matter, such as water, for various purposes such as a construct that acts like an energy construct but can block something yellow and may serve a purpose that an energy construct couldn't perform. ** Mind Control: The wearer of the Ring can use it to plant post hypnotic commands or control a person. ** Mirages: The Ring can create mirages/illusions. ** Phasing: The ring allows the user to go through walls. This ability however required great concentration on the bearer of the ring ** Power Absorbing: In the JLA's first fight with Amazo, it was GL who defeated him by drawing out all of Amazo's powers. In Green Lantern/ Silver Surfer: Unholy Alliances, Kyle defeated Parallax with SS' power and Thanos with Oa's energy by drawing out all that extra energy from them which made them unconscious. However he couldn't hold all that power nor could his Ring like Hal did with Amazo's powers, so that move isn't often used with so much power. ** Probing: The ring can probe the Lantern's or another person's mind, allowing him to uncover memories or the person's thoughts. (An ability which has not been seen for some time) ** Recharging: The rings need to be recharged by means of a Power Battery. Other large sources of power may be used to recharge a power ring, however effectiveness may vary. The internal power source of a Manhunter Android is, in effect, the same as a power battery, and can be used to recharge a power ring. During the JLA / Avengers crossover, a Cosmic Cube was used to recharge a depleted ring, although this is not an ideal solution and is available if there are no other options. ** Ring Duplication: Each ring can duplicate itself, creating a second ring which may be given to another as a backup, for protection, or to help the lantern in times of great need. This duplicate ring is exactly like a normal ring. ** Temperature Control: The Ring can increase or decrease the temperature of anything, even something as large as stars, or even create bubbles of intense heat or cold, even down to Absolute Zero. This could be seen in the recent Sinestro Corps War when Sallak used his ring to incase an enemy in a force bubble an incinerate him. ** Transforming (former): The ring can transform anyone or anything, be it into an animal, altering their state of appearance, or their size. Once Hal and Alan turned the two Flashes (Barry and Jay) to light protons in order to free them from prisons. ** Electro-magnetic scanning: The ring can allow(through the use of x rays) the user to see through walls, without the people on the other side knowing. it can also scan along the Electromagnetic spectrum. ** Wormhole/Warps: The ring can open wormholes to cut down on distance. ** Healing: A wielder can command a ring to heal him/her/itself of any injures incurred. It can also heal others. This ability however cannot regenerate lost limbs. ** Energy twin: The ring can create an energy copy of the wielder which is connected to the ring wielder, any information the twin gathers is transferred to the wielder upon touch while others cannot see this twin apart from fellow Green Lanterns. (An ability which has not been seen for some time) ** Pocket dimension: Within the ring is a pocket dimension which can altered to the wielders specification. It can be used to contain opponents. ** Sub-routines: The power rings have inner programmings or mechanisms which can executed without the users permission. One such sub-routine is the autoshield. This shield automatically protects a wielder from external harm and has been proven to be capable of protecting the wielder from planetary level attacks. Category:DC Category:Fictional character Category:Justice League Category:Green lantern Corp Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters